Wounded Hero
by Gx Fangirl of Rainbows
Summary: At school Jaden is bullied, and at home he isn't cared for. What happens when his class gets a new student? Could Jaden's luck finally be changing? Warning: I stink at summaries, young Jaden and Jesse, AU, No yaio
1. The Doctor

**Rainbow: I though of this while being forced to read All Summer in a Day at school. (mutters) Stupid depressing story. (yelling) Don't read it! Blame the plot bunnies for this one. I thought it was going to be a quick one-shot... ya, it didn't turn out that way. -_-'**

**Jaden & Jesse: She made us kids in this one.**

**Rainbow: Yup. You guys are just going to have to deal with it.**

**Jaden: But Rai... I don't want to be little.**

**Rainbow: You're going to be whatever I want you to be, so there. I win, you lose. Ha ha. Now on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Let's see here, I don't own Jaden, I don't own Jesse, I don't own Tokyo. Basically, I don't own yugioh gx or anything that is already owned.  
**

* * *

Part 1/3: The Doctor  
Narrative POV  
_(Friday)_

It was a brisk, November afternoon in Tokyo. Some people were walking quickly in and out of buildings, while others talked with friends in the park. Towards the middle of the city there's a small school and in this school there are children from kindergarten to second grade.

Among the students in first grade there is a child with dual colored hair; dark brown with a layer of lighter brown above it and dull, chocolate brown eyes currently filled to the brim in tears. He had a bruise on his cheek and was clutching his right arm tightly as pain shot through him. He leaned against the wall of the school and slid down it until he was resting on the ground. Above him, four second grade boys stood with smirks on their faces and hands in fists as they prepared to strike again.

The smaller child braced himself as the other boys struck him again. After nearly 10 minutes of this, the older children clearly got bored and left the younger. The younger was still; knowing that if he moved it would bring the bullies back and only cause his already battered body even more pain. So he lay there, barely conscious, knowing that neither teacher nor nurse would come to help.

By the time he got up, the sun was beginning to set. He slowly made his way to the front of the school and from there towards his home. On his way, he got strange stares from people and heard them whispering behind him as he walked past them, now gingerly holding his right arm with his left hand. He realized a long time ago that this was because he was different. People thought he was crazy when he tried to introduce them to his duel monster spirits last year. He knew he wasn't crazy though, they just couldn't see them. It was also because of his daily injuries and his torn, dirty school uniform.

By the time he entered the small house that he and his mother lived in, the sun had just set and the stars began to show themselves.

He walked in quietly, hopping that his mother wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately though, as soon as he stepped through the door he heard the strict voice of his mother. "JADEN YUKI! Where were you? Why were you not home earlier!" her voice boomed, sending chills up and down Jaden's small spine. She had pale brown hair and cold brown eyes that seemed able to see right through you.

"It-it's no-not my fa-fault... mother. I-I was a-at sch-school..." he began to explain in a small, quaking voice.

"Enough with your excuses!" she yelled. Not even bothering to look at Jaden, who just shrunk even smaller at her angry voice. "You will have no dinner tonight!"

"Yes ma'am." Jaden replied, slightly louder than before. "I'm sorry I was late. I will take any punishment that you deem necessary." His voice was now monotone, as he said this line nearly every day and for almost two years now. His mother slightly turned around, just glancing back at Jaden. A small smirk appeared on her face at the sight of wobbling son. Just at that moment, a knock was heard at the door.

"Jaden. Go and run to your room while mommy gets the door." She said it sweetly but Jaden knew that there was an underlying darkness to her words so he moved to his room as quickly as his wounds would allow. She turned back to the door, "I'm coming."

When she opened the door, there was man in doctor's clothes and a nametag on his coat that read Dr. Anderson. He had a pale complexion, black hair and patient green eyes. "Ms. Yuki, I presume." It wasn't a question. He knew that she was the only female living there, along with her son. She answered anyways.

"Yes. You must be the new doctor. I will take you to Jaden. He should be getting ready for bed right about now." She said the last part slightly louder than the rest so that Jaden could hear her. Jaden knew that she was talking to him, even though she was facing the doctor.

Jaden slid off his cot and started going through the small, two-drawer dresser that he kept all of his belongings in. When he found the large, tattered shirt that he used as nightclothes; he pulled it out and stripped off his school shirt, revealing cuts and bruises on his chest, back, and arms. Jaden was about to put on the large shirt when the doctor walked in with his mother.

After hearing the door open Jaden quickly snapped around. Fear was all that was in his eyes as he turned around. _He saw..._ was the only thought he had. He knew what would happen after the doctor left. Both Dr. Anderson and Ms. Yuki rushed over to try and help Jaden. The doctor opened the medical box he had previously been holding while Jaden's mother pretended to sooth her wounded child.

When Ms. Yuki put her hands on his shoulders to ask where it hurt, he reflexively flinched away. She scowled under her breath so that only Jaden could hear. Jaden's eyes widened as he realized what he just did. The finch was not only in pain but, also fear. Though they didn't know it, Dr. Anderson saw this and soon realized that this child, no older than 7, was scared. He was scared, no, terrified of his own mother, the one that was supposed to bring comfort and protection.

"Excuse me ma'am. Could you leave for a moment so I may tend to my patient." Her head snapped up with almost lightning speed.

For a second he thought he saw something in her eyes; hatred, contempt... he didn't have time to decipher it because it vanished almost immediately. Dr. Anderson at first thought he had imagined it but after a few seconds decided that something so strong could not simply be made up.

Ms. Yuki stared at the doctor for a minute, obviously deciding what to do, before nodding her head and gracefully standing up to leave the room.

Dr. Anderson's POV

_Who could do such a thing to this boy? A child no less!_ I was told to come here monthly since the Jaden's last doctor recently retired. I began to realize why a doctor was sent to check on this boy every month.

"Jaden right?" I asked. I already knew the answer but he hasn't said a word since I had walked in and I was genuinely curious about him. Instead of answering me, Jaden simply nodded his head as I began to rub medicine on his back. When my hand made contact, Jaden shivered, though he didn't flinch like he had earlier. _Strange._

"Jaden, can I ask you something?" Jaden looked up at me with almost desperate eyes, begging me to help him. I knew that he wanted to say something, but was too scared to. Jaden nodded so I asked my question.

"Why are you afraid?" The simple question caused Jaden's already large eyes to widen even further.

"Wh-why wou-would I be afr-afraid?" Jaden asked nervously. I sighed.

"I want to help you. I really, truely do, but I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." Jaden looked up at me with pleading eyes, as though he wanted to believe that I WANTED to help him. He suddenly took a sharp intake of air as he looked at the door. I saw his small hand rise and point at the door that lead to the hallway. At first I was a little confused by this boy's actions. _He's scared of the door? No! Not the door, behind the door! But the only person behind the door was Ms. Yuki, his mother! _It all made sense once I figured out what he meant. His mother was listening to us.

"Hey Jaden," I began, pausing from my work of patching up his scratches. "I brought some crayons and paper if you want to draw while I finish up." Jaden got the hint and nodded while I pulled out a few crayons and 2 pieces of paper.

"Thank you." he said alot more cheerfully than before. As Jaden began to write what had been happening I would occasionally point to the paper and ask what he was drawing to keep up the act. Jaden would reply "a flower" or "the sun" while sketching it on another sheet of paper to show his mother if she asked. After about 5 minutes Jaden handed me the words while keeping the picture.

The note said:

_I am afraid of school, bullies at school, of the teachers, of this house, and of my mother. When I go to school, everyone stares. They don't talk to me because I am different. After school the bullies will hurt me. The teachers do not help me or try to stop the bullies. I can not get up so I am late to get home. When I am late home mother beats me and sends me to bed without dinner._

By the time I finished reading the short note, I had tears in my eyes and anger in my heart for those that hurt Jaden. Jaden simply placed his hand on my shoulder and brought his index finger up to his mouth; telling me to stay quiet. I nodded and wiped away my tears before picking up the crayon and writing something on the paper myself:

_Don't be afraid. Since I can only come once a month you can have some of the supplies to treat yourself with. If you ever need me after school I'll be at the hospital since I work late hours. Any other time I'll be at home. I live at 8472 Kindllynn Drive._

For the first time since I arrived Jaden gave me a small smile as some of liveliness returned to his eyes.

"Thank you, for everything." Jaden whispered, standing up and giving me the kind of hug only little kids can give; the kind can break your heart into a million pieces. _Maybe one day he will find someone he can call a friend._

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**Rainbow: Okay, before everyone gets mad at me for starting a new story let me explain. This is going to be a three-shot mini story! I HAD to write it! The idea came to me while reading a stupid story in a literature book at school! I've had to read it THREE times!**

**Chazz: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Rainbow: It just goes to show you that bad stories make writers think of good stories to balance it out.**

**Jesse: Rai...**

**Rainbow: Ya Jess?**

**Jesse: (sighs) Don't read anymore bad stories, okay.**

**Rainbow: I try to avoid them, but this one was REQUIRED by the school. I was FORCED to, thank you very much.**

**Chazz: Wait. Why am I here exactly?**

**Rainbow: Good question. Why are you here?**

**Chazz: (walks out of room)**

**Rainbow and Jesse: (anime sweatdrop) Ummm... don't forget to R&R!**

**Rainbow: EVER!**

**-Gx Fangirl of Rainbows**


	2. The New Kid

**Rainbow: Yay! This one has Jesse in it!**

**Jesse: Yup. And for those of you that can't put 2 and 2 together, Dr. Anderson's my dad. Just an FYI.**

**Jaden: Wait... what? 2 and 2... what?**

**Rainbow: (facepalm) Jaden, putting 2 and 2 together means... oh forget it. I'll tell you during the chapter. -_-'**

**Jaden: OK! ^-^**

**Jesse: (sigh) Rai, don't forget the disclaimer...**

**Rainbow: OH YA!  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except for any made up characters! Go away you stupid lawyers!**

**Stupid Lawyers: (pout and walk out of the room)**

**Jaden and Jesse: (anime sweatdrop) Moving on... here's the next chapter.  
**

* * *

Part 2/3: The New Kid  
Narrative POV  
_(The next school day- Monday)_

The class was talkative as they waited impatiently for the new arrival. Rumors had been flying around the students since Thursday that today they were going to get a new student. The only child in the room not talking was Jaden as knew that if the rumors were true, that it would mean one more person to tease him, but it would mean nothing if it wasn't true. He sat quietly at his desk, too focused on his drawing to notice that the teacher had walked in with a boy following quietly behind her. Jaden only looked up when he noticed that the class had stopped talking.

Next to the teacher, who was standing in the front of the room **(A/N: Naturally)** was a boy with teal colored hair. His eye color couldn't be seen as his head was down so his bangs covered his eyes. The boy was twiddling his thumbs nervously as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Class this is Jesse Anderson, he'll be joining our class. Go ahead and say hello to Jesse." she said as Jaden's eyes widened when he recognized the surname and the rest of the class said hello simultaneously.

"Hello." Jesse replied quietly. He had a thick southern accent. The teacher (A/N: who shall now be called Mrs. Hallie as in holly for lack of a better name) looked around the room, searching for an empty desk. She sighed when she found that the only empty desk was next to Jaden.

"You can sit next to Mr. Yuki. Mr. Yuki, raise your hand." Mrs. Hallie practically hissed out Jaden's name as he slowly raised his hand. He was still wondering about the similar last names between the doctor and this Jesse kid. He didn't speak though, for fear that the teacher might yell at him.

While Mrs. Hallie began to take attendance, Jaden began to work on his drawing again, only glancing at Jesse. He looked up again when he heard soft whispering, so soft in fact, that it was barely audible. What he found was Jesse staring intently at a deck of Duel Monsters cards, his lips hardly moving as he appeared to be talking to his cards.

For the first time since he had arrived, Jesse seemed to be at ease. It was also at this time that Jaden saw Jesse's eye color. They were an emerald green color and seemed bright and happy at the moment, though there was a dullness in them that matched his own.

As the day wore on, Jaden was becoming less on less focused on the teacher and his work. Instead, his thoughts were on Jesse. **(A/N: Not that way you spiritshippers! What part of NO YAIO do you not understand!)** He seemed to talk to his cards, but could he see them or was he simply using his imagination?

Either way, Jesse seemed lonely. He hadn't talked to anyone that day, only speaking at all when Mrs. Hallie called on him or if he was quietly whispering to his cards.

Soon lunch came, and the students were herded into the loud cafeteria where they got into line to get their food, only a few (including Jaden and Jesse) heading directly to their class' tables with their lunch boxes.

Jaden walked over to were he always sat, at the very back table so people could ignore him. Jaden looked up when he hear steps coming towards him to find Jesse sitting across from him. Jesse didn't look up though, so Jaden decided to talk to him.

"Um..." Jaden began quietly, "Hi." Jesse looked up from pulling out his lunch, startled.

"Hello." he replied just as quietly, looking over at Jaden's lunch of an apple and a slice of bread. At first he was surprised that this student's lunch was so small, but soon he felt sadness towards this boy whose name he didn't know.

"Would you like some?" Jesse asked as he held a rice ball towards Jaden. Jaden was shocked that this person whom he had barely spoken to was offering him food. He nodded quickly and thanked Jesse. Jesse handed the rice ball to Jaden who promptly took a big bite out of it.

"Mmmmmm." Jaden closed his eyes, savoring every last bit of the food.

"So..." Jesse began, twidling his thumbs again. "What's your name?" Jaden looked at Jesse before lowering his head.

"Jaden." he whispered. Jesse had to strain his ears to hear him. When he did though, something just clicked. Last night his dad had said something about a patient he had gone to see last night. He didn't usually talk much about his patients but when he had come home it was all he could talk about. He had said his name was Jaden, but was this the same Jaden?

"Is your doctor Dr. Anderson?" Jesse asked, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself. Jaden looked up, surprise was plastered on his face. After a few seconds Jaden nodded slowly.

"How did you know?" Jaden asked, slightly wary. Jesse smiled a little realizing that Jaden was a little naive. When Jaden began to pout it was just to much, Jesse burst out laughing. It was too cute. **(A/N: Again, not that way you spiritshippers! They are 7. Everything they do is cute!)**

"Maybe 'cause he's my dad!" Jesse managed to choke out inbetween his fits of laughter. Jaden nearly dropped the second half of the rice ball as a fierce blush spread across his face for not remembering his thoughts from earlier.

"Oh." was all he could manage to get out. Not trusting himself to keep from saying anything else stupid. Jesse just laughed even harder at this.

**Time skip!  
**_(Just after school)_

"Don't forget to complete your writing exercises! Have a wonderful afternoon everyone!" Mrs. Hallie called as the students scattered, each to their own home. Jaden began walking quickly and quietly, trying not to be seen by the older boys that hung out outside the school. Jesse walked a little slower since he didn't want to get lost.

Suddenly Jesse heard a muffled yelp and saw 4 big kids dragging off a student. He quickly looked around to try and figure out who was missing. To Jesse's horror, he found that the only student NOT around was Jaden! Jesse dashed off in the same direction the bullies had dragged Jaden.

He rounded the corner of the building to see Jaden pressed up against the brick wall. He was clutching his left arm, a defeated look on his face and saddness in his eyes.

"Hey you! Pick on someone your own size!" Jesse shouted. For a moment Jesse was surprised at the words that had come out of his own mouth. He stood his ground though, realizing that there was no going back now. The boys just snickered.

"And what could you do exactly? The teachers won't come, they never do." The largest boy, who appeared to be their leader, said. The boy's already balled hands tensed as he prepared to attack Jesse, while the other 3 kept Jaden cornered. Jesse thought a moment about the current situation. He was dismayed when he came up with 1 plan that probably wouldn't work. He was determined to help Jaden though, so he tried his idea.

"We duel. If I win then you have to let Jaden go, but if you win then I'm at your mercy." The boys began snickering again, before bursting into a fit of laughter. They nearly fell down in their laughter. Jesse saw his chance and took it. Apparently Jaden had the same thought because he got up as quickly and quietly as he could.

It all happened at once. Jaden ran forwards, shoving the boys away as he went while Jesse pushed them with all his might, successfully knocking them to the ground. Jesse grabbed Jaden by the arm and they both ran as hard and as fast as they could.

"Get them!" one of the boys yelled. However, after a block they gave up, seeing that it wasn't worth the trouble.

When they had gotten far enough away they slowed before coming to a complete stop. They stood there, breathing heavily in the awkward silence. After a few minutes Jaden finally spoke. "Thank you." he said, bowing his head in thanks. Jesse just smiled.

"It's nothin'. 'Sides, I've been there before and it's not easy." Jesse said, gaining a look of curiosity from Jaden. Jesse panicked a bit, not wanting to bring up his gift. "So... um... how is your arm?" he asked, changing the subject back to Jaden. He held up his arm to inspect it, lightly poking it here and there.

"It should be fine. It broke 2 years ago and never really healed properly. It'll give me problems every now and then but it's nothing to worry about." Jaden told him, rubbing his arm self-consciously.

"Well... if you say so." Jesse said staring at Jaden's arm, looking to see if anything was wrong with it. They just stood there in the silence that grew more awkward every second. To break the interminable silence Jesse asked Jaden another question. "Hey Jaden, are we friends?" Jaden's head shot up at his nervously asked question.

"I-I th-think so. I-I mean, I-I ho-hope we a-are. If that's okay with you." Jesse smiled the largest smile he had ever smiled** (A/N: WOW! That's alot of smiles!)** in his entire life. He ran up to Jaden and gave him a big hug, tears beginning to form under his eyes.

"Of course we can be friends! But... what do friends do exactly?" Jesse released Jaden from the hug and wiped away his tears. Jaden looked thoughtful for a moment before he laughed.

"You know, I really don't know what friends do!" he suddenly got a very sad look that startled Jesse. "I've never had a friend." It was Jaden's turn to tear up. Jesse gave Jaden another hug and whispered something in his ear.

"It's okay. Neither have I." Jesse had the same sad look as Jaden before he brightened up and stepped back from him. "I guess we'll just just have to learn together." Jaden smiled and nodded enthusiasticly. "I need to tell you something though. It's why I've never had a friend before." Jesse paused as worry began to take over.

"Everything's going to be fine Jess, no matter what it is." Jaden smiled.

"It's because I see things..." he began while Jaden tried to figure out what he meant when he remembered Jesse talking to his Duel Monsters cards during school. His eyes widened.

"You can see Duel Spirits!" Jaden exclaimed, receiving a hush from Jesse. He gave a small nod and lowered his head, expecting Jaden to laugh at him like everyone else. However, Jaden wasn't 'eveyone else'. He just stood there with his mouth gaping in awe.

"It's okay if you laugh, everyone does." Jesse muttered. Jaden shook his head violently.

"It's not that! It's just... I didn't think I would ever meet someone else that could see spirits! I thought I was the only one!" Jesse looked up. An expression of pure shock and relief plastered on his face.

"Yo-you me-mean we ca-can st-still be fr-friends." he stuttered, barely able to form the words. Jaden nodded happily to his best friend.

"Ya." he said simply before giving him another hug.

**Time Skip!**_  
(2 hours later)_

"Bye Jess! See you at school tomorrow!" Jaden hollered as he ran back home, waving to Jesse.

"Bye Jay!" Jesse called, waving back at Jaden. Jaden had completly forgotten about getting home on time in his excitement.

To him it didn't matter though. It didn't matter if if his mother beat him for being late, or that he went to bed **(A/N: Er... cot) **hungry. Today was the best day of his life because he had a friend.

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**Rainbow: I love this chapter, don't you.**

**Jaden: This the best chapter so far!**

**Jesse: Jaden, this is only the second chapter. Besides, of course it's awesome. I'm in it.**

**Rainbow: You're so conceited. Just an FYI though, it's not awesome cause Jesse's in it, it's awesome cause I wrote it.**

**Chazz: Sure, you just keep telling yourself that.**

**Jaden: WOAH! When did you get here Chazz!**

**Chazz: It's "The Chazz" to you. I got here about halfway though the chapter. You 2 are such crybabies.**

**Jaden&Jesse: ARE NOT!**

**"The" Chazz: ARE TOO!**

**Rainbow: I'll wrap this up before this gets ugly. Tell me what you think of the story by readin' then clicking that pretty little "review this chapter" button and reviewin'! You peoples rule!**

**-Gx Fangirl of Rainbows**


	3. Friends Forever

**Rainbow: I'm SOOO excited!**

**Jesse: I'm probably going to regret this but, why?**

**Jaden: I KNOW WHY! YOU'RE EXCITED 'CAUSE THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Rainbow(anime sweatdrop) How JADEN got that and you didn't I will never know.**

**Chazz: Come on, come on. Start the story already!**

**Rainbow: A little excited are we? Wait! Why you still here?**

**Chazz: In all honesty, I'm hiding from Atticus.**

**Jesse: Again, going to regret this later but, why?**

**Chazz: Red Bull, chainsaw. You figure it out.**

**Everyone(anime sweatdrop)**

**Rainbow: JADEN! DISCLAIMER!**

**Jaden: Okay. Rai doesn't own Yugioh GX or Red Bull. I'LL START THE STORY!  
**

* * *

Part 3/3: Friends Forever  
Jaden's POV_  
(Next Friday)_

"Hey Jay!" Jesse greeted, jogging up next to me as we made your way to school. Throughout the week our friendship had grown deeper and deeper. It was an understatement to say that many people were surprised when Jesse and walked into the school on Tuesday, side by side, just as any friends would do. Some didn't care while others were furious that the "freak" was no longer alone.

_Let them whisper and complain to each other behind our backs. Nothing they say can hurt me. I have 1 friend, but that 1 friend is the best friend anyone could ask for. _All of my thoughts rushed by me, only taking up a fraction of a second. Almost immediately I replied in my cheerful voice that almost no one had heard before this week.

"Hi Jess! Have any good duels yesterday?" Jesse smiled as he rubbed his chin in mock concentration. After a few minutes we were almost to school and I could wait any longer. "C'mon! Did you?" I asked again, walking in front of him before turning around, causing Jesse to stop moving. I tried pretending to angry that he didn't answer my question. It didn't work though since I had a big toothy grin plastered on my face and lately I just haven't been able to be sad or upset. Jesse smiled before bursting out laughing. After his laughter died down he somehow managed to speak.

"Na. There was a local tournament at the game shop down the street but it was for older kids. I only got to watch." As Jesse said it he began to look sad since he hadn't been able to participate yet.

Despite that I felt excited. _I wonder what it was like._ I'd never seen a real duel, one with duel disks.

"I bet it was really sweet to watch though!" I began hopping up and down, not even bothering to try and hide my enthusiasm. I hardly had any wounds left to hold me back thanks to Jesse and his dad. I was a little better off at home than I use to be since the bullies didn't really bother me anymore so I was usually home on time. Since I was on time, it was harder for my mother to find a reason to punish me.

"It was pretty awesome. I wish you could have seen it." Jesse added in a quieter voice. However, I just laughed.

"It's fine Jess. I'm glad you enjoyed it though."

"Thanks Jay." with that, Jesse pulled on my arm, dragging me to the school building. All the while he was yelling how we were going to be late for class if we didn't hurry. For once I felt, well, normal.

Class was the same old boring that it had always been. No surprised there right?

Lunch came and left just like every day, with Jesse and I just talking about random subjects. Like yesterday's subjects went from airplanes to hamburgers. How? I will never know. Today's discussion was on the King of Games for about 10 minutes before we switched to fried shrimp.

During recess we swung on the swings and kept jumping out of them until the teacher yelled at us to stop. It was really fun but we had to stop after a few minutes so that was a bummer.

We had to go back inside all to soon. I sat at my desk, idly taping my pencil as Mrs. Hallie droned on about addition and subtraction.

_(Right after school gets out)_

"Do wanna come and play at my house Jaden?" Jesse asked me for the umpteenth time that week. But just as all the other times he asked, I answered with a sorrowful face.

"I'm sorry Jesse, I can't. I really would like to but I can't be home late or Mom will start to panic." _But not for the reason that you would think. _Jesse begin to pout a little as we walked away from the school building. After a few seconds he stopped as a huge grin spread on his face.

"Why don't ya ask your mom?" Jesse exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his excitement.

"I don't know. She would probably say no." But it was too late. Jesse had grabbed my arm (the one that didn't hurt) and was sprinting to where we have to part ways to go home. He turned the way I would go home and came to an abrupt stop.

"Point the way partner!" I sighed knowing that Jesse wouldn't quite.

"This way." I began walking in the direction of my house. _It's just a house, and that's all it ever will be. I won't ever be a home._ I led Jesse down some streets and finally stopped in front of a small brick house. We walked up to it and I knocked on the door. "Mother, I'm back." I stated in a loud whisper, my voice nearly cracking from fright.

Jesse's POV

Jaden's voice cracked. It was then that everything came back to me in a rush; Jaden, the bruises, his mother. I remembered what Dad had said about what happened. They had stopped talking about it in front of me though sometimes I could hear them from my room. I remembered everything, and immediately regretted coming.

Before I could turn around and run off I heard the door creak open. I stood there, terrified. She was obviously Jaden's mother. They looked just alike, but at the same time, completely different. Nowadays, Jaden had a giant grin on his face, while she had a set scowl that seemed to have been frozen in place over the years. While Jaden's eyes were an open and inviting chocolate brown color, his mother's were a cold brown that held little emotion other than hatred.

When I looked at Jaden, I saw him cowering slightly, retreating back into the shell that he had built around himself over the last 2 years. Suddenly, all of the fear that I had acquired in the last few seconds vanished. I only had anger towards her.

When she saw me, her frown only deepened before turning into a grin. I wasn't fooled though. I had seen and heard enough to know that this was a wicked woman. Even now, with her seemingly warm smile, she held an aura of pure darkness.

"Jaden!" she exclaimed, voice light and feathery. "And who is this handsome young man?" This time she was genuinely curious as to who I was. Despite my hatred, I couldn't help but blush at the compliment. I looked back up at Jaden who had steeled himself. His face was unreadable, and it truly scared me.

"Mother, this is Jesse." he explained politely.

"I see. You didn't say that anyone was coming over." Jaden bowed his head slightly. _Ah man. I got Jay in trouble no doubt. I'm such an idiot!_ **(A/N: No you're not!)** Jaden opened his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off.

"I'm new ma'am. Jaden was just showing me around. I wanted to thank him so I walked him home." I forced a small smile as she nodded.

"I see." was all she said.

"Um... I was wonderin' if Jaden could come over to my house to play some time. I asked my dad already and he said it was fine with him." I could see her forced smile waver before turning into a grin.

"That's a wonderful  idea!" Mrs. Yuki exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Whenever is okay with you is fine with me." I couldn't help but really smile. I was so happy I felt I my burst with excitement. _Finally!_ I bowed slightly, the same as Jaden did earlier.

"Thankyousomuch!ComeonJaden!Let'sgo!" I yelled, not pausing between words. I grabbed Jaden, dragging him away.

"O-okay." Jaden stuttered, trying to get his footing and walk with me instead of being dragged. We ran through streets at full speed to my house. Jaden stumbled a few times but he always regained his balance. We turned into a nice looking neighborhood and made a few more turns before I spotted a fairly simple house compared to the others. It was a light blue 2 story with a white wooden door and dark brown shutters. **(A/N: Those are my fave colors! XD)**

We ran up the driveway and to the door. While Jaden caught his breath I pulled out a small key. Slipping it into the hole I unlocked the door.

Without a word, we entered my house. "Hi Dad! I'm home! Jaden's with me!" I announced through the house. Dad appeared from around the corner. He had a smile on his face, but unlike Ms. Yuki his smile was real.

"Hi Jesse! Hi Jaden!" he said, walking up to us and ruffling our hair a little. "How was school today?" I turned to Jaden who had a look of surprise on his face. _I guess this is all new to him. Oh well. It might be new, but at least he isn't scared anymore._ I looked back at Dad who was waiting patiently for an answer. I just shrugged.

"Same ol', same ol' I guess. Nothin' really exciting." I let out an exaggerated sigh when I finished. Dad nodded in understanding and turned to Jaden.

"And how have you been? I hope Mrs. Hallie isn't putting you to sleep!" he laughed at his own joke while I rolled my eyes. Jaden looked up.

"I-I've been w-well." he stuttered, obviously a little nervous. He looked back down at his shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting. I lightly nudged him with my elbow.

"Come on Jay, loosen up a bit. You're with friends. There's nothin' to worry about." I gave a reassuring smile in which he gratefully returned.

"Well, you 2 play nice. I'll get snacks for everyone." he declared before walking to the kitchen, leaving us to sweatdrop by ourselves.

_(5 minutes later)_

Jaden and I had pulled out our decks. Jaden used warriors while I used beast types. **(Foreshadowing anyone?)** We were going through each other's decks, trying to find places where it could be tweaked or combos that we didn't spot before. At the moment my dad walked in with 3 sandwiches I felt my focus crumbling away. Jaden and I looked up at the same time before scrambling across the card cluttered floor to the food.

We both snatched a sandwich and took a big bite out of it. "Mmmmm..." Jaden hummed, happily eating his sandwich. Dad and I just laughed at his antics.

"You enjoyin' the sandwich Jay?" I asked when I had finished laughing.

"Mm hm." Jaden began nodding his head really fast. We finished our sandwiches after a few miutes.

"All right. I have to use the bathroom." I said, standing up and walking down the hall. I didn't have to see him to know that Jaden was rolling his eyes.

Dr. Anderson's POV

"Jaden?" I asked. He turned toward me slightly confused.

"Yes Dr. Anderson?" Jaden asked. I took a deep breath, knowing that if it worked Jaden's life would change for the better. I motioned towards a chair, trying to buy some time to find the right way to word it. He sat down and looked at me questioningly.

"I have an idea. You might be scared and I can understand that, but you have to believe me when I tell you that it will help you alot." my words came out slowly as I tried to say it in a way that Jaden would understand and not fear. He tilted his head to the side, even more confused than before.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." his voice wavered slightly. I slowly inhaled before continueing my explaination.

"I have a plan that will hopfully stop your mother from hurting you and put her away for good. If it works you will be free Jaden! You could grow up normally, without having to hide from everyone!" I practicly yelled out the last part, words tumbling out of my mouth. Jaden jumped up out of his seat at my sudden outburst. His shocked expression changing to that of a parent humoring their child when they said they would learn how to fly. He sighed before sitting back down, a sad smile on his face.

"What would I do after that? I don't know any other family, and if they are anything like Her, I'm glad I don't." Despite the depression in his voice I couldn't help smiling brightly.

"Why... you would come and live here of course!"

* * *

**End of Story!**

**Rainbow: (hiding from angry readers) Eek! Don't worry! This isn't the complete ending! That's right peoples, I'm making a sequel!**

**Jaden: (hold a torch and pitchfork) You had better! I don't want to be stuck with that witch!**

**Rainbow: She is a butt, isn't she?**

**Chazz: Shut up and type... -_-**

**Jesse: Bossy bossy bossy.**

**Rainbow: Ha! I knew you were enjoying the story to Chazz! I just knew it!**

**Chazz: O_O LIES!**

**Rainbow: I was right! Now click that pretty little button below and tell me what you thought of it! I will be halding a poll for the title of the sequel! Hope you liked it! ^-^**

**-Gx Fangirl of Rainbows**


End file.
